Eternal Prison
by Lord Kieran
Summary: Locked alone in a tower, he waits for his captor to remind him what it is to be alive. M/M


Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it probably does not belong to me. Everything else is mine.

A/N: This is something that I wrote many, many years ago and found lurking in my files. Although there aren't any names I'm sure it's easy to guess who the two people in this story truly are. :D

Warnings: This story contains semi-graphic sex between two men.

Title: Eternal Prison

I wasn't always like this you now. This pathetic creature that I have become. I was once revered throughout my world. As a hero, perhaps, or a savior. Not a very good one at that, but still. It was something that I clung to with all the fierceness of my heart. Perhaps that is why its ending was so painful. Yes, its ending. The bitter ending of my days atop that precarious pedestal, for good this time. Not like those times before when I merely teetered on its edge. No, this time my fall was straight and unerring, to the bottom.

There might have been a time once when I would have cared to save myself, if not for me then for my world. For the people who looked up to me, who relied on me, and those who even loved me. Once I would have cared. But not now, nor then either at that last breathless moment when the fate of a world hung in balance. I would like to say I at least mourned its passing even for a moment, but then I would be lying. I do not lie. There is no need to anymore.

Staring down at the distant world below, I find myself wondering what they would think if they knew who it is who stares down at their misery day in and day out. If they knew that it is the one who is supposed to be their hero who gazes down at them dully.

I would welcome their hate, their scorn even their pity if they were to offer it to me. But my name has passed beyond their remembering now. A final torment from my jailor. The ignorance of those whom I betrayed. To be ignored when my crime was surely the worst one of all. Unbearable. They should storm my lonely prison, tear me from my room and unleash upon me all the pain and suffering that they have endured for countless generations. I would bathe in their pain if I would only be allowed to do so. _He_ always laughs at my need for punishment. My jailor, my enemy, my life.

He comes now, even as I think of him, almost at my bidding. I hear his approach, up the long spiral stair to my solitary confinement. It is almost agony for me to remain where I am but I do. I will never give him the satisfaction of seeing how much I miss him when he is away. He knows anyway. It is inevitable that I long for his presence, the only real thing that remains in my life.

I strain my ears for the sound of the key turning in the lock. There, at last, almost as if he were waiting for me. I smile sadly as the door slides silently open and I feel the air from beyond the door that speaks of freedom and death. He closes it behind him softly and I let the smile fade from my face.

There is a pressure in the air between us that I can almost taste. It fills my senses and tramples through my mind and I am left breathless. I feel his approach and stiffen as he pauses just behind me. His hand comes to rest on my shoulder not uncertain but familiar.

"Come away from the window." He murmurs to me, his breath blowing sweetly against my hair. I want to obey his command but my mind rebels. I never did like taking orders from anyone.

"Let me go." I whisper back, although there is no fire in my voice. There is almost nothing left of the confident, brash young hero I used to be. All that remains is a pale empty shell that only remembers how to feel when _he_ is here. Even now he only sighs into my hair and shakes his head.

"You will die." He says matter of factly. There is almost a trace of amusement in his response. I shrug and lean away from him, against the glass which is not glass.

"Then let me die." He pulls me back against him and I lay limply in his arms. My head rests beneath his chin and his arms are wrapped around me in a manner that is supposed to be comforting. I will never know that peace.

"You belong to me." As if that is the answer to everything. I suppose that to him it is and to me it is enough. After all, who am I to argue with the one who holds the world in his sway. I am only a shadow of those older times when hope still lived. Now all is darkness and despair. I wonder that there was even a time for happiness.

No words are spoken now as he leads me back to the bed. I go far more willingly then should befit one who is captive. There is nothing left for me, not even death. He lays me down gently as if I didn't know what a monster he really is. I have seen the most horrible things in my dreams. Beyond nightmares, beyond any childish notion of fear, and I know that I will see them again this night and the night after. Another gift from him, my tormentor.

His lips slowly trace a path down my neck and I feel as if I were aflame. His touch is like an itch at last scratched after hours and hours in agony from it. I move under him almost without conscious thought. Moans fall from my parted lips that echo in the room and deep within my soul. I feel his caresses more deeply than anything I have ever felt before. His mouth is all I know and his hands are my guiding lights.

At last he wrenches my clothing form me leaving me bare beneath his gaze. I strain towards him longing to feel his flesh pressed against mine, the sweetest sin in the world. He smiles at my impatience and I almost growl. I know it amuses him to see me thus at his mercy. Sometimes I think he must grow tired of having me under his power, but he never seems to falter in his joy of owning me. I am like a secret wine to him that he must come back to taste just to make sure it is still as delightful as he remembers. Thoughts are scattered as he captures my mouth in his and plunders me so thoroughly that I wonder how I ever survive without this...

His skin at last touches mine and I cling to him, feeling his warmth. It permeates my flesh and sinks into my heart filling me with such fierce longing that I cry out. He soothes me with gentle words and soft touches. I am undone by his caring for me.

The cold and cruel man offering comfort to me. I want him to take me. He knows without words that I am ready for him. The connection that binds us together seems to reverberate with our feelings. His lust flames my passion to unbearable limits. I do not care that he does not stop to prepare me but thrusts brutally into my body. The searing pain is like a drug for me, it binds me to the here and now if only for this moment. A spark of pleasure is almost negligible as I scream beneath him. He goes faster and faster until I am sure we have out distanced the universe and are spinning somewhere beyond time, beyond life. In a world of our own where nothing matters but him and me.

A blinding flash and I am aware of laying beside him panting heavily. One arm lies draped over me, its weight almost more than I can bear. My body still tingles with sensation and I relish the feeling even as it slips away.

Time passes by, how much is immeasurable by me, but the sweat is dry on my body now and I have grown cold and lifeless again. He still rests beside me and I wonder that he stays this long. There are surely important matters that only he can tend to, people whom only he is allowed to torture. I do not care why he remains, I decide as I pull myself up from the bed. His arm falls with a soft thump where my bodies warmth still lingers. I look at him and find him asleep.

Padding softly over to the window, I lower myself down gently although the pain has long since vanished. I see the city below me in all its splendor and horror. The only sound that reaches my ears is the distant call of birds as they speak to each other far below my lonely tower. Again I press my face against the glass which is not glass and I wonder what it would feel like to plummet from this height down to the world below. To fly unhindered down to the eternal darkness.

"You're mine." His voice behind me, so he is awake at last. I do not speak to him for there is nothing to say. There is, after all, some comfort in knowing that someone thinks of you even a little. I exist for him and that is enough. That anyone remembers me at all is something magical.

"I am never coming back." His words flow over me and I smile sadly. It is what he always says when he leaves. Someday those words will be truth and I will slowly fall into a never waking sleep and dream of things that would give a murderer nightmares. I live in fear and hope for that moment. Perhaps that day will never come, but it is forever there waiting in the distant future.

The door shuts behind him with a solid pressure as if to convince himself that he really is never coming back. I wonder if the thought comforts him at night when he sleeps. But he has no conscience to plague him, he has locked it away high in a tower.

I rise from my perch and lay down on the bed once more. My body rests where his once did and I imagine I feel his warmth there still. So here I am, the one who was once a hero, a savior. Reduced to a whore, a plaything for the most wicked man alive.

Once I was a bright shining star rising towards a future as bright as any ever seen. There is nothing left of that person, that boy who once lived below the clouds in the world beneath. I am a husk complete only when _he_ touches me, whole only when _he_ fills me. I do not influence the world in any way. I merely sit, a shadow in the window, as lives are lived below me, without me. I never see another living soul but him. His touches are all I remember now, nothing from my old life remains. It is as if he is slowly washing away my past till all that will remain is the person whom he has created.

Even now when I think of it, I do not recall my name. Soon I will remember nothing but him. Some would find that a comfort. Alone in my eternal prison I wonder if it is enough.

END.


End file.
